


Across the Way

by Chibi_Pix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gardens & Gardening, Love Letters, Love at First Sight, balcony gardens, minor appearance of Matt Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Pix/pseuds/Chibi_Pix
Summary: Lance loved working from home so he could sit in his garden. Then went day a new tenant in the building across from his started her own garden and he fell in love. He hoped that as the gardens grew, so would the love of the gardeners.
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Across the Way

The joy of Lance’s work as a game designer, he could work from home, hardly ever having to go out. Don’t get him wrong, he loved to go out; he was a social butterfly and loved being with people, but he hated the idea of having to work in a cubicle or small office. Working from home, he could happily sit outside on his balcony, take care of and admire his little garden, prop his feet up, and work on his projects, designing characters and stories for video games.

It was nice, peaceful, but a little lonely at times. Not many people spent times on their balconies, most working away from home or out and about, running errands or spending time with friends and family. Until one day he saw a flower on another balcony.

Across from Lance’s apartment building, there was another building, a grassy area and pond separating the two. On the third floor, same as Lance’s, there was a balcony that one day had a pot with a flower growing in it. The second day, when Lance stepped out to water his plants, there were more planters with bright and colourful flowers already planted.

On the third day, Lance saw a young woman with messy brown hair outside watering her flowers and setting up another planter. Like Lance, she was utilizing all the space she had with hanging pots, large pots on the deck, and even planters on the banister, making the once barren space into a beautiful garden. And then she sat down near a space that didn’t have anything, letting her look out to the pond separating them. She set her legs up on a footrest and brought over a laptop, setting to work on something.

Lance saw the new tenant of apartment C312 and from across the way. It was love at first sight.

The next day, Lance set up more plants, adding to his garden and growing new goods. He then sat down to work, wondering if she would come out that day. He sighed to himself, realizing he was foolish for having this crush. He didn’t even know her name; all he knew was that she gardened. Maybe she wasn’t even an avid gardener, she just had those plants to please someone. Maybe she was already dating someone, or she may not have even been interested in men. Or anyone for that matter.

Then she stepped out onto the balcony, her laptop tucked under her arms. What really caught his attention was that she saw him and actually waved. Happy, Lance waved in return before getting to work.

After a week, it rained. Lance stood at the sliding glass door. He loved the rain so much, but he couldn’t work outside and wait to see the tenant of C312. He hoped from the door, he could see her and they could wave to each other; every day that week, they had waved and acknowledge the other without a single word.

Lance watched the rain fall on the other tenant’s flowers. Like him with his own garden, which he found would be ready soon to pick from, she hadn’t watered the flowers the day before, though she still sat outside. She must have kept an eye on the weather report, letting nature care for the gardens.

He decided he should get to work, but soon found himself stopping before he could get distracted. She was at the door, but more than that, she opened it and stood out in the rain, letting it soak her thoroughly. Her usually messy hair was laying flat as it darkened with the rain. Normally she had glasses on, but this time she was without. She didn’t even seem to mind that her clothes were drenched. His eyes widened and he smiled brightly before he decided to step out. He waved to her, excited when she did the same. She then held out her arms and spun a bit, minding her plants.

_I just love the rain!_

He swore that was the message. He then did the same as she did, feeling the cool water caress his body. More and more, he fell in love with this woman. And he didn’t even know her name.

One day, Lance started picking cherry tomatoes and strawberries from his garden, the two being ready with plenty of ripe goods. He looked at his haul before looking over to the other tenant’s apartment. He had plenty to share. Normally he would freeze the extra strawberries or cook with the tomatoes, this time he felt he could share them with someone and he knew just show. Nodding, he got the mesh fabric he had and sewed two bags, one for tomatoes and one for the strawberries. He washed and packaged the produce and then wrote a note.

_Dear tenant of apartment C312,_

_Please don’t think of me as a stalker, but I see you in your garden on most days. It is nice seeing you out there and I love how beautiful your garden is. Across the pond I have a garden, too. From it I grow different foods. Today I harvested cherry tomatoes and strawberries. I wish to share them with you._

_Sincerely, the tenant of apartment D318._

He wondered if he should write his name, but he was nervous. So he signed it with just his apartment number. When he went out that day to run errands, he took the package over to the other building and up to her apartment. He was nervous about knocking on the door, so he simply left the packages there, hoping they would be fine in a paper bag and she would notice them. Then it was off to run his errands and visit with his friends.

When Lance returned at the end of the day, he saw a cardboard box, stitched together with twine. It was small, would fit in his hands with ease, but what he truly noticed as that there was a bright blue flower growing in it. He picked up the cardboard pot and sent inside with his groceries and new find, setting everything down. Tied to the pot, there was a note.

_Dear tenant of apartment D318,_

_I appreciate the produce you grew. The tomatoes are just what I needed to add to supper tonight and the strawberries, once frozen, will making wonderful smoothies. Thank you so much for your gift. I cannot return the favour in the same way, for I am not growing produce like you. But I hope this flower can brighten your day and I hope you love the colour._

_Yours truly, the tenant of apartment C312._

Yours truly. Lance smiled at those words as he looked at the flower. Blue was his favourite colour and it was perfect. He loved the flower.

And he fell more in love with the tenant of apartment C312.

A few more days had passed and Lance picked the peppers and the few eggplants that grew in his planters and large pots. He wondered if she loved those, too, so he picked out a few of the peppers and the larger eggplant, getting them clean and ready. He used cardboard and twine, making a box much like she had for the flower she sent him. He then wrote a note.

_Dear tenant_ _of apartment C312,_

_Blue is my favourite colour. I would ask how you knew, but I suppose it’s obvious since since all of my planters are blue, huh? Anyway, I grew some peppers and eggplant. I hope you like them and they taste good. If not, well, at least I tried._

_With warm regards, the tenant of apartment D318._

He delivered the package before returning back to his apartment, deciding to play video games that day. When he went to check his mail, he stopped when he saw another plant, this one being a group of purple flowers. Like before, it sat in a cardboard pot, dirt around the roots. He picked it up and smiled, knowing it had to be from her. He took it inside before going back to get his mail, but when he returned, he checked to see what she wrote.

_Dear tenant of partment D318,_

_Again you have come to my rescue with the produce you picked, giving me something to add to my supper. They will be delicious, I’m sure. I have also used the tomatoes and strawberries; they were absolutely perfect. And I did have a guess that you loved the colour blue, though this time I am giving you purple._

_Most sincerely, the tenant of apartment C312._

Lance smiled at the card and held it to his chest. He looked to the flowers growing before setting them up in a pot, taking them out and putting it with his garden for the other to see. At that time, she also stepped out to water her plants. She waved to him before pointing to her purple flowers, as though to say she sees his. He pointed to the ones on his deck now and waved in return, silently thanking the other tenant.

For the next two weeks, Lance was growing his produce, giving part of it to the other tenant along with notes. In return, she would deliver him flowers and letters, their regards to each other being soft, gentle, and maybe even loving. And then one day, after making chocolate covered strawberries and delivering them, he returned to an arrangement of carnations in different colours and a new letter.

_Dear tenant of apartment D318,_

_The chocolate covered strawberries were amazing! Absolutely delicious and perfect with the chocolate mouse you put inside them. Thank you so very much for the treat. Today I have these flowers for you. Not all of my garden fits on the deck, but I have practically made a greenhouse in my apartment where I grow more. Perhaps soon I can share the beauty of them with you, too._

_With all my heart, the tenant of apartment C312._

With all her heart. Lance smiled softly. He felt that she may have been falling in love, too. He felt he should confess in the next delivery.

Two more days had passed and he was ready.

_Dear tenant of apartment C312,_

_It may seem strange for we have never met, I don’t even know your name, but I have long since fallen in love with you. From the moment I saw you out with your garden, I had fallen in love and it had grown deeper with each flower you sent and each delivery I have made. It may seem silly, but I cannot help it. Maybe one day we can meet face to face, but until then, I will admire you and your garden from my garden and with each harvest I make and each flower I see that you bring, I will always remember and love you._

_With all my love, the tenant of apartment D318._

_Lanc_ _e_ _Pérez._

In the package, he had an assortment of fruits and vegetables that were ready; he even prepped some strawberries with chocolate. He delivered the package before going out to run his errands. When he returned, there were no flowers. That was fine; sometimes either one of them would be delayed.

The next morning, the curtains by the door of the other apartment were closed. The tenant didn’t come out to water her flowers. Staring, Lance worried that he offended her. Maybe she really had no interest in men or anyone in general. Maybe she was already in a relationship. Maybe she thought he really was a stalker. He worried and did his best to push it out of his mind. Maybe it just wasn’t a good day.

On the second day that Lance went out to work while in his garden, she didn’t come out. He worried about her flowers. Wouldn’t they wilt without her? He hoped the flowers were okay.

And prayed that the tenant of C312 was in good health.

On the third day, she still wasn’t there. The flowers were still in full bloom and as beautiful as ever. Maybe she was watering them earlier in the day and before he stepped out? On his front step, there were still no flowers or notes.

Same for the fourth day. At this point, he wondered if he was reported to management. But if that were the case, wouldn’t he have been contacted? He was alone on his balcony with his garden, hoping she would step out.

On the fifth day, someone else was outside, a young man. He was watering the flowers. At first Lance thought he was the tenant’s boyfriend, maybe he did make a mistake, but even from there, he noticed how alike they looked. A relative? Maybe he was protecting the tenant or keeping an eye on things? The man looked over and waved, seeming jovial. Lance decided to wave in return. Before he could dare to speak up and call across the way, asking if the tenant was okay, the other went inside and closed the blinds.

All week, the tenant wasn’t there. There weren’t any notes and flowers either. A few times, Lance made packages and left them on her doorstep. The first time, Lance apologized, hoping he did not offend her with his proclamation of love. The second time, he wished her good health, worried she really could be ill. For the third letter, he let her know she was in his thoughts and prayers for health and happiness and that he hoped to see her gardening again soon.

One day, Lance went to the farmers’ market, wanting to pick up some produce he didn’t grow. He collected various items from ears of corn to fresh jars of honey, from delicious squashes and cucumbers to a ripe melon. Then he spotted blueberries. They would go wonderful in some pancakes for the next morning!

Lance reached to pick up a carton, not paying mind and his hand accidentally covering a smaller hand that reached for the same carton.

“Oh! Sorry, I didn’t see you… there...” Lance looked to see her. Smaller in person, she stood there with wide honey coloured eyes and even wider glasses. Her hair, though, still looked messy and she looked adorable in her green sundress with blue flowers towards the bottom hem. “C312.” he said, dumbstruck by seeing her there. “Um… I mean...”

“Hello, Lance Pérez.” she said, smiling softly and even looking away some as a gentle pink tinge came to her cheeks. “And um… it’s Katie Holt. Or Pidge… most people call me that anyway.”

“Pidge.” Lance repeated. It sounded cute, like a pigeon. “Um… I...”

“I’m well; I wasn’t sick at all.” she interrupted him. “I was away with work. My brother was supposed to leave you a note and some flowers, but he gets side tracked sometimes.”

Lance let out a sigh of relief. “I’m so glad to know you’re well; I was getting worried.” he stated. “Which is a little ridiculous since we haven’t actually met until now and… um...” He looked down at their hands, his still covering hers. “Oh! Right, sorry, you were getting blueberries, right? Sorry, you can pick first.”

Pidge giggled as she picked out a couple of cartons. “They go great in muffins and pancakes.” she said. “I was hoping to make some for breakfast tomorrow.”

“Great minds think alike, I was considering the same thing.” Lance admitted as he then picked out a carton. “Maybe we could… do breakfast together?”

Pidge stared for a moment and Lance felt the urge to kick himself over that. She then smiled. “We can sit on the patio at whichever apartment we eat at and enjoy breakfast in a garden.” she commented. She shuffled a bit, looking a little nervous as she blushed more. “I’d love it if you came over to my place, then you can see the other flowers I have inside.”

Lance felt the grin grow on his face. “I’ll make chocolate covered strawberries to bring over, and, if you’d like, the makings for my signature fruit drink to have with breakfast?”

“I’ve got a blender.”

“I’ve got a date.” Lance commented before his eyes widened. “Um… I mean...”

“It’s a date. See you at… is eight too early?”

“Eight is perfect.” Lance nodded. “So… I’ve got more shopping to do here,” he went to get his blueberries paid for, “if you’re not busy or still shopping, maybe we can go around together? Get to know each other more?”

“If you’re not against going to the stands with baked goods, then that’d be great.” Pidge commented, paying for her fruit after Lance finished. “I’m glad I finally met in person. I read your love letter when I got home and it brought happiness to me.” She nudged him when they started walking around the stands and booths. “And I don’t think it’s strange that you fell in love with me while gardening. I fell in love, too, and hoped we’d meet in person one day.”

“I guess that day is today.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was actually inspired by gardening with my mom. Since she just had surgery on her knee, she can't yet go out into the yard, so we're setting up planters and pots of various goods from produce (peppers, squash, tomatoes, and strawberries) as well as flowers on our back deck. And while helping her, I started pitching this idea and she loved the sounds of it. She even added the idea of them finally meeting at the farmers' market, saying it was the best place for two gardeners to meet.  
> So! I hope you guys liked this story, as sweet and simple as it was.   
> And remember, always water your pants. (And your Plance.)


End file.
